A Family Made By A Promise
by Marorin5
Summary: A/U: They got together for a promise. As time passed they gained more friends and enemies, but most importantly, their family grew. Series of One-Shots of the Son Family. Placed on the same A/U than "Getting Together For A Promise". Please, check my profile in order to inform yourselves about this A/U, and then enjoy the stories of this lovely family that is far from normal!
1. Pregnant? No way!

**Hellooooo people! I'm Marorin5 and this time I'm back with this!** **Pure One-Shots of one of our favorite families, yay!**

**This One-Shots, as the summary says, this story is placed in the same A/U than "Getting Together For A Promise". In that A/U Goku knew about his heritage before of the arrival of Raditz, as he lived on Planet Vegeta until he was 5. Of course, you don't have to read that story to inform yourselves about this A/U. Just as the summary –once again- says please check my profile in order to inform yourselves. I've written the whole A/U in there. You see, in the 'Dragon Ball' timeline things are pretty much the same (except for the beginning [when Goku is sent to Earth, or even before. In this A/U Saiyans aren't cold hearted as in Anime/Manga], where the whole thing diverged from cannon). But in the 'Dragon Ball Z' timeline, due to the changes of early Dragon Ball is altered completely. At least the Saiyan and Frieza's sagas, after that there are some changes but is pretty much the same.**

**So, basically this is gonna include all members including Raditz, Bardock and Goku's mother (Tanipuu. Just imagine a female Raditz with bangs, at least that's how I imagine her.) And sorry for the troubles. You know, reading the A/U and all that jazz.**

**This idea of One-Shots of the Son Family was requested by Chiba Bunny, so Chiba Bunny, I really hope you enjoy reading this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. That means I –lamentably- don't own the Son Family at all…Too bad…**

**I hope you enjoy reading this, folks! Have a good time! ^^**

* * *

**_Pregnant?! No way!_**

_(Time place: 3 months after Goku and Chi-Chi's marriage.)_

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Ox-Kingdom. And it have been 3 months since the Ox-Princess, Chi-Chi, married the Saiyan warrior who was also Earth's greatest hero, Son Goku.

It's been peaceful since then. Ox-King has built Goku and Chi-Chi a house besides Grandpa Gohan's old hut at Mount Paozu's East District as a wedding present.

Talking about the Z-Fighters, they were still a little bit surprised for the fact due to Goku marrying a princess became a prince too, although he does not live in the Ox-Kingdom because Ox-King does not feel like leaving his place so soon. And besides, Goku preferred much more living a peaceful life at Mount Paozu than that of a King. Actually, forgetting the changes of Goku getting married he was still the fun-loving Saiyan they have always known. They already teased the poor teenager space-comer about when the first Saiyan-Human half-breed will come, comments that made the monkey-tailed young man blush –which was pretty rare for a man like Goku-. Even though, neither them nor Goku himself knew that the half-breed will soon come.

But now Goku will.

Goku and Chi-Chi were walking around Mount Paozu, the mountain Goku was raised on when he arrived on Earth and he carried along him in his heart. The place where so many memories and good moments he had along his Grandpa came to his mind the young warrior couldn't help but smile.

Birds were singing. Butterflies flying around freely. Fish swimming in the rivers. Adults monkeys playing with their babies waved to Goku as he and Chi-Chi passed through because, believe it or not, they used to be the Saiyan's old playmates when he had nothing to do, and they will never forget him. Even though, something was off.

Chi-Chi looked a little nervous. A little off. Like if she wanted to tell him something but couldn't find the words for it.

"Chi…What's wrong? Is somethin' the matter?" Goku asked her as they walked.

"Uh…W-Well…Nothing. Nothing Goku." Chi-Chi said forcing a smile. She couldn't find the words to say it to him.

"Chi…ya ain't foolin' me, y'know?" Goku asked as he walked a bit faster in order to stand in front of her to make her stop walking. "Tell me what's wrong. You can count on me, y'know? I'm your mate, after all."

"Husband." Chi-Chi corrected him.

"Same thing." Goku said rolling his eyes, but smiling at his wife/mate. Suddenly he got serious again. "So, what's up?" he asked.

Chi-Chi paled a little. The female human looked at the floor and fiddled her thumbs.

"U-Um, well, you see…" she started, then she sighted deeply and looked at his eyes, smiling shyly. "I know I'll have to tell you this later anyways..."

"Tell me what?"

"Well, y-you see Goku. I'm…" she said and looked down at her belly rubbing a hand in it. "…I'm carrying our child…" she finally admitted and looked to his face to see his reaction.

Goku looked like a deer caught in headlights, completely shocked. "Wha…? Y-You mean…! N-No way! You…Me…We…" he managed to say in the shock, but he quickly shook his head and rushed to her. "Chi-Chi!" he exclaimed overjoyed as he grabbed her on the waist and spun her around.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes as she felt the wind in the air and laughed with joy. They were going to be parents. Both of them. Chi-Chi had always wanted a child and having it with Goku just made it…well, it just made it perfect!

And now, nothing could make her happier nor ruin her this moment.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it! As you can see, this is when Goku is told that a very important member of the Son Family is coming, Son Gohan. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I once again I apologize for the trouble of going to my profile to read that A/U I made. Please check my other stories too! 'Til my next update! **

**Good day/night, people! :D**


	2. Me? A-A name? Um…erm…gee…

**Hello people! Marorin5's back! Yeah, I know I just published this yesterday but I got inspired enough to write this! I'm so proud of myself!**

**This One-Shot is based on when Goku, Chi-Chi and Ox-King chose a name for Gohan. That scene was funny! I once read two comments on youtube about it that made me laugh. They were:**

**"To think we could had had Mystic Einstein."**

**"Trunks: …He was my best friend, my brother, Ox in the Box."**

**Or something like that. I don't remember well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Too bad!**

**"Talking"**

**(Me! ;D)**

**I hope y'all enjoy this!**

* * *

**_Me? A-A name? Um…erm…gee…_**

_(Time place: About an hour after Gohan was born.)_

* * *

The day has arrived! Son Goku and Chi-Chi's child has been born. Talk about happiness. Everyone was happy. The young couple, their relatives, comrades and Ox-King's village.

Due to the child having a mixture of Goku's Saiyan blood –that could lift every doctor interest as it is pretty 'unique' compared to humans'- and Chi-Chi's normal human blood when she was going to give birth Goku and Ox-King took her to Capsule Corporation. For both, Ox-King and Chi-Chi, someone giving birth at Capsule Corp. was really not appropriated. But then again, Bulma herself offered to take Chi-Chi there, as the child's weird blood and also the monkey tail that the baby was detected to have may lift some unwanted attention –and that's actually the reason Goku never went to hospitals. Besides his dislikes for needles, and until now no one knew why he disliked those in the first place.

All of Goku's friends were there. Of course they were! Their good old friend was about to be a father. It was quite impressive that Goku, being only 19, could handle the pressure of leading the Z-Fighters –even though there have been no threats lately-, hang out with them **and** now **also** being a father **and **a husband. They didn't even know Goku had –that- in him! But Goku was Kakarot and Kakarot was Goku and the son of Bardock who was raised on Earth was just full of surprises. And by what he showed the Saiyan couldn't be more happy nor prideful!

Now the only ones in the room where Chi-Ch who was resting on the bed, the nameless child that was on Chi-Chi's arms, Goku who was sitting beside his wife and son in a chair backwards laying his head in his arms and Ox-King who was standing in front of the bed his daughter was lying in.

"Um, hey ya two." Ox-King spoke. Goku and Chi-Chi looked up at him. Ox-King started fiddling his thumbs. "Don'tcha think it's time to name the boy?" he asked.

"Oh, I got that covered, papa." Chi-Chi told them.

"You do?" Goku and Ox-King asked in unison.

"That's right. When Bulma told us the baby was going to be a boy I thought of a few male names I'd like my son to have, and I found the perfect one," she told her husband and father smiling proudly.

"Really?" Ox-King asked grinning.

"Then, what's it is?" Goku asked wanting to know the name his mate chose for his son.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes smiling proudly, "Einstein," she told them. Both, Goku's and Ox-King's faces fell.

"Einstein, you're kiddin'!" both males exclaimed.

"Hardly. It's settled. Our boy's name's going to be Einstein." Chi-Chi declared with authority. Goku was about to argue the name chosen. Back when he was a kid Bulma showed him a physics book she needed to study for an exam in High School so he ended up learning who Einstein was. And personally, he didn't really like his son being named after some earthling mathematical physicist that invented some equation of mass-energy equivalence that he didn't even understand well and, coming from other planet and knowing the existence of Ki, couldn't probably care less and it could go to hell. (But seriously, Einstein was a genius. How in the hell did he manage to invent that equation?! I'll never know.) But before the Saiyan could even open his mouth a cry of his own son beat him to it.

"Huh? Oh, there, there boy…" Chi-Chi soothed, but the baby kept crying.

"Um…Darlin', I think he doesn't like that name." Ox-King pointed out.

"Nonesense, papa. He's fine with the name Einstein." Chi-Chi said, but a second after the child cried again.

"He hates the name, hun." Ox-King pointed out with a sweat-drop.

"Hmph. Then what do you think we should call him dad?" Chi-Chi asked frowning unhappy her own son didn't like the name she picked for him.

"Oh, I dunno." Ox-King replied. "But I did write some few names down," he said and walked to a green bag he had brought with him. "Ah, there we are!" he said as he got a parchment out of it. He unrolled it and it literally was about the room long. It was full with names.

"Talk 'bout long things…" Goku commented sweat-dropping as he watched a little dumbfounded the giant parchment his father-in-law had got.

"Okay, let's see here." Ox-King said and started reading the names. "Ox-King Jr., Ox-Monkey, Big-Ox, Ox-ford, Ox in the Box, Ox-Man-" the Ox-King read until he was completely interrupted by the nameless boy's cries.

Chi-Chi smirked. "Well, he hates them too!" she exclaimed victoriously.

"Aw, bummer…" Ox-King said.

"Great. Any ideas? I don't have any." Goku told them.

"I don't know…" Chi-Chi admitted, but then smiled. "Hey! I know! What about name him after your father, Goku?" she asked. Goku had told her a few things about his father, about how he was a third class warrior **and **scientist.

"Bardock?" Goku asked. In an instant the child cried again. "Nope. He doesn't like that one either…"

There was a silence. "Oh no!" Chi-Chi cried suddenly. "We haven't picked a name for our boy yet! He'll be nameless!" she cried.

"Be patient Chi-Chi. We'll think of somethin'," her father told her.

"I remember Grandpa Gohan was good with names." Goku stated. "He'd always choose good names that fit for the animals on Mount Paozu back when he was alive," he sighted and started looking at the ceiling, "Too bad he's not 'round anymore."

"Goku?" Chi-Chi called.

"Yeah, Chi?"

"I think you found a name, son!" Ox-King exclaimed as he watched the laughing half-breed in Chi-Chi's arms.

"What? Grandpa Gohan?"

"Gohan!" Ox-King called and the child laughed.

Chi-Chi laughed. "That's right Goku! You found a name!" she exclaimed happily as her son laughed.

Goku just could stare at his family. His mate (or wife, as the earthlings called it), father-in-law and son. He smiled. "So, ya wanna be called Gohan?" he asked his son.

Gohan laughed in his mother's arms. Goku's smile grew. He picked him up from Chi-Chi's arms to his own. "So then, that'll be your name. Gohan. Son Gohan. You like that name, kiddo?" he asked playfully as his laughed and moved his little arms and legs. "Oh that's right! Gohan!" Goku repeated his new son's name as the child laughed in his father's arms.

Chi-Chi and Ox-King watched the father-son moment smiling warmly. Soon the two humans and the full-blooded Saiyan exchanged looks and sighted happily in unison.

Their boy was not nameless anymore.

* * *

**Sooo, there it is! Liked it? Hated it? Please review and tell me what you guys think! But please don't be mean. And please check my other stories! *winks***

**'Til my next update. Have a good day/night, everyone! **


	3. I wanna sleep with you

**Hi! Marorin5's here! And very happy! Why? 'Cuz this story only has three days, and I've already written three chapters! I'm really proud of myself! If I continue like this then the next One-Shot's gonna be up tomorrow! HeeHee!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. A. Thing.**

**I hope y'all enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**_I wanna sleep with you._**

_(Time place: When Gohan was three years old.)_

* * *

It was a typical night in Mount Paozu's East District. The sky was full of stars and the moon would had had shinned if it still was there, but it was destructed by Master Roshi back in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament almost 10 years ago. Son Goku's and Chi-Chi's son, Son Gohan, was now a three years old boy, technically the 'Prince of the Ox-Kingdom'. The little boy had the typical innocence all three years old boy had. Gohan knew he was a Saiyan-Human half-breed. Goku wanted to tell him his true heritage, as they would have to do it later anyways, and managed to talk Chi-Chi into it.

Gohan walked down the corridor of his small home directly to his parents' room. It was 12 o'clock in the night but the half-breed couldn't care less. After all, he was the only one awake. He got to his parents' room and shyly opened the door.

Thanks to the acute vision he inherited from his father he could see his parents sleeping cuddling together. The small boy walked to his father's side and poked him. "Daddy," the boy called quietly, he didn't want to wake up anyone besides his father. "Daddy!" he called again a little louder this time.

"Hm. Gohan?" the full blooded Saiyan asked as he woke up. "Hey, what's up, son?" Goku asked sitting on the bed.

"I…" Gohan started. He looked at the floor and fiddled his thumbs. "I wanna sleep with you," the boy told his father.

"Oh, that's all?" Goku asked his son. "Sure you can, lil' man. But with one condition," he said lifting the child into his arms. "Don't wake your Mommy up."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "'Kay!" he agreed and Goku lay him between himself and the sleeping Chi-Chi. "Dad?" Gohan asked after pulling the covers to his chin.

"Yeah?"

"It is fine for a Saiyan to sleep with his parents?" he asked curious. He was a half-Saiyan, so he wanted to know.

"Um, well, I dunno…" Goku admitted. "When I was a kid I never slept with my parents. And I doubt my Big Brother and the other Saiyans did so."

"So…does that means that me sleeping with you is wrong?" Gohan asked innocently frowning a bit and looking a little bothered.

Goku smiled and hugged his son. "'Course not, Gohan. When I came to Earth I used to sleep with my Grandpa. Besides, you're half-earthling, Gohan, and you're bein' raised on Earth. You don't hafta act like a Saiyan if you don't want to."

"So you're not disappointed?" Gohan asked.

"Dissapointed? Why would I be disappointed? No way!" Goku laughed and stroked Gohan's hair. "Don't worry kiddo. You're still a kid. Ya hafta be the kid you are. Everyone has to. Even Saiyans."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Goku answered.

"Oh. Okay!" Gohan said cheerfully. "Good night Daddy!"

"G'night, my son." Goku said smiling as the boy cuddled in his arms and fell asleep. Not too long later the sleeping Chi-Chi turned around and subconsciously hugged Gohan. Goku smiled at the sight and hugged his little family and even wrapped his furry brown tail around them protectively (remember Goku kept his tail!). It didn't take that long for the Earth-raised Saiyan to fall asleep again.

And so the little family kept on dreaming…

* * *

**Sooo there it is! How was it? I hope y'all enjoyed reading this. This kinda reminds me of myself, y'know? Back when I was younger I always went to my mom's bed (She and dad are split up. They have been since I was 5) about three in the night to sleep with her. :P**

**Please review, review and review! ^^ 'Til my next update, folks. **

**G'day/G'night everyone! **


	4. Daddy, can I ride your cloud?

**Hellooooo people! I'm Marorin5 and I'm back! YAY!**

**Guess what? My mom went to Philadelphia for a few days due to work. So, she took the chance and went to Miami shopping. And guess what? She bought me Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3! YAY!**

**Yeah, I know that game is like from 2007 (Actually, it is.) But still! That's the reason I didn't update yesterday. I was playin' my lil' new game! ^^ Gotta love Kid Goku!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. I do own, however, my new game! ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**_Daddy, can I ride your cloud?_**

_(Time place: When Gohan was three years old.)_

* * *

Gohan was walking around his home peacefully. He was watching the birds and squirrels walk around happily. He looked at the sky and saw something familiar. A yellow cloud flying. Gohan could see his father riding the cloud. _'Daddy's coming back from Master Roshi's house! Alright! Now we can play!' _Gohan thought cheerfully. But then another thought came to his mind. _'I wonder what it feels to ride Daddy's Nimbus cloud. He always looks happy when riding it,' _he thought.

Just when he thought that Nimbus stopped in front of him. Goku jumped from the cloud. "Hiya, kiddo!" Goku greeted his son.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed and ran to his father. Goku laughed and picked his son up from the ground.

"What are ya doin', lil' man?" Goku asked his son.

"I'm just walking around!" Gohan told his father cheerfully. Gohan looked curiously behind his father's shoulder and saw Nimbus right behind them.

"Daddy," Gohan started.

"Yeah, son?"

"Can…can I ride your cloud?" Gohan asked somewhat shyly pointing at the yellow cloud.

"Hm, Nimbus?" Goku asked looking at his long-time cloudy sidekick. "Uh…I dunno… Hey! What 'bout we ask your Momma 'bout this, is she lets you, we're on."

"Really?!" Gohan asked cheerfully.

"Really. Now let's get some food 'cuz I'm stravin'!"

"Yeah!" Gohan agreed cheerfully. He was going to ride his Daddy's Nimbus, if Mommy let him, of course.

"Ride Nimbus?" Chi-Chi asked after she heard her husband proposal.

Goku nodded. "Gohan asked to, right Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

"Yeah! Please Mommy, it looks so much fun!" the little boy exclaimed.

"…Okay, fine. You can ride it." Chi-Chi allowed with a little smile.

"YAY!" Gohan cheered. "I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly! I'm gonna fly!" Gohan started singing happily.

"Goku," Chi-Chi spoke up. "You better take care of him," she told the Saiyan warrior.

"Sure. Don'tcha worry." Goku assured her and winked. Chi-Chi smiled. With Goku around to take care of Gohan nothing could probably go wrong.

After eating (Goku and Gohan eating 'Saiyan Style', of course) the father-son duo went to the palace's garden.

"Nimbus!" Goku called. In a second the yellow fluffy cloud appeared in front of the full-blooded and half Saiyans.

Goku picked Gohan up and jumped to the cloud. He was sitting indian-style with Gohan on his lap. "'Kay! Ya ready, kiddo?" Goku asked his son.

"Yeah! I wanna fly! I wanna fly!" Gohan sang.

Goku let out a little laugh. "Well, then, here we go!" he exclaimed and Nimbus took flight.

"Woah!" Gohan yelped and clutched to his father's Gi.

"Hey, don't you worry Gohan," Goku told his son, wrapping his arms around him sensing his fear. "Nimbus won't drop us. If it did we'll already be on the ground by now. Besides, I'm not letting you fall."

"Promise?" Gohan asked. "Promise that you won't let me fall?"

Goku nodded and smiled warmly at his son. "That's right. Just enjoy the flight, little man!"

"O-Okay…" Gohan agreed.

As time passed, Gohan grew more used to flying. The half-breed started laughing and cheering for the cloud to go faster, as Nimbus did front flips and backflips.

Goku thought his son was already used to flying sitting. So, he stood up with Gohan holding his leg. Goku had a hand on Gohan's hat so he could be sure the kid was in the cloud with him.

Gohan looked up at his dad and giggled. This was so much fun! Now he understood why Goku liked riding Nimbus so much. The Flying Nimbus was definitely the best cloud in the whole universe!

* * *

**Soooo, there it is? How was it? Please tell me what you think with a little review, pretty please? Now I'm off to play my game! Hehehe! ^^**

**'Til my next update, people!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Brotherly Reunion

**Helloooooooooo! I'm back with the next One-Shot! :3**

**This is by far the longest One-Shot of this fanfic. +2000 words! This time, it's time for brother bonding! Better said brother reencounter. And I'm _not _talkin' about Gohan & Goten. Then who? Well Goku & Raditz! ;)**

**Remember, this is in a A/U, so Raditz _is _going to be OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Brotherly Reunion._**

_(Time place: When Raditz first came to Earth.)_

* * *

It was a beautiful day on the beautiful blue planet named Planet Earth. It was a normal day. Birds were singing, animals were playing and a space pod crash-landed near to a farm, *sight* a typical day…

-Wait…"A space pod crash-landed near to a farm"? That's not right.

The space pod opened and a long, and I mean long, black-haired man stepped out of it.

"So, a Saiyan was sent to this planet?" he asked to himself. "Weird. It's not destroyed. Whoever was sent here either didn't want to complete its mission or simply didn't have a mission to begin with," he deduced. "Well, better look for that Saiyan," the Saiyan named Raditz said and jumped out of the crater. Once stepping on the soft grass he began to walk in order to learn more about this planet and look for the Saiyan sent here, not knowing that Saiyan had more in common with him than he would ever imagine.

Raditz walked until he got to a farm. He saw a farmer taking care of his Ostrich Chicken.

_'He looks like a Saiyan, but without a tail!' _Raditz thought. He pressed the bottom of his scouter and cheched the man's power level. _'5? Talk about weaklings. Guess whoever was sent here decided to make this his home. I mean, they do look like us. They're weaklings, but look like us.'_

"Hey! You!" Raditz yelled. The Farmer jumped in fright and turned around. Raditz noticed his wide eyes, open mouth and that he was trembling.

_'Seems they're also cowards…at least this one.' _Raditz thought with a sweat-drop. _'Guess I'll hafta be a little more…nice…' _he thought grimacing. Not that he disliked being nice. It was that after working for Frieza for so long…being nice in that hell-hole of spaceship = death or permanent injury. He only could be 'nice' with his comrades, Prince Vegeta and Commander Nappa.

"Um…Excuse me, sir," the Saiyan said awkwardly as polite as he could.

"What!" the Farmer snapped. "You're… you're on my propriety!" he exclaimed trying to be brave getting his shot gun out. This man gave him the scare of his life, he didn't seem trustworthy at all and worst of all…he was in his dear propriety!

It took all of Raditz's will not to Ki-Blast the annoying man. "Well sorry. I'm a foreigner. I just wanted to ask you somethin'." Raditz told him.

"Oh. Well that explains your weird cloths and the fact you're in my propriety," the Farmer said. "I'll let it go this time. Tell me your question."

"Who's the strongest fighter in this planet?" Raditz asked. _'The strongest gotta be the Saiyan. If he knows his or her name, it'll be easier to locate him.' _

"The strongest?" the Farmer asked, putting a hand in his chin. Then it hit him, "Why, Son Goku of course!"

"Son…Goku…?" Raditz asked. _'Weird. That's not a Saiyan name. Probably the Saiyan decided to change his name so that Frieza does not locate 'im…?'_

The Farmer nodded. "That's right! Son Goku. He was the runner-up of the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and was the winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. He won against Junior who was King Piccolo recantation! Can you believe that?"

"World Martial Arts…Tournament? King…Piccolo? Recantation?" Raditz asked getting confused. What the hell was the farmer talking about?!

"Yeah! King Piccolo! The Demon King Piccolo that was defeated by that 'Mysterious Boy' about…" he stopped to think, "…8 years ago! Don't you remember? It was a world-wide chaos!"

"Urhm… Oh…yeah… I remember alright…" Raditz lied. He didn't understand a thing.

"And his recantation came to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" the Farmer exclaimed. "Thanks goodness he was defeated!"

"World Martial Arts Tournament?" Raditz asked.

"You don't know the World Martial Arts Tournament?!" the Farmer asked shocked. "From where do you come from?!"

_'Planet Vegeta. Or better said Frieza's ship.' _Raditz answered in his mind.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament is a competition in order to see who's the strongest under the heavens," the Farmer explained. "There had been 23 in total. Son Goku was the winner of the last one. There haven't been more tournaments 'cause it seems that in the battle between Goku and Junior the place blew up."

_'Okay, whoever this 'Son Goku' fella is he's definitely a Saiyan. No doubt.' _Raditz thought.

"Y'know, I sometimes think that that 'Mysterious Boy' was Son Goku himself, but I'm not sure," the Farmer told the Saiyan.

"Hm, really?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah! I mean, who else could have had the power to beat the Demon King Piccolo?"

"Uh…I dunno…" Raditz lied again. "Well, thank you. I'll be going."

"Goodbye!" the Farmer waved. "Have a good day!"

"Yeah, you too." Raditz mumbled and walked away. When he was out of sight he took off into the air. His mind set on finding that Saiyan. They needed all the help they could get if they wanted to face Frieza after all.

.oO0Oo.

"Wow! Goku! Chi-Chi! It's incredible how much Gohan has grown up!" Bulma exclaimed looking at the 4 years old half-breed.

The Z-Fighters were on a get-together at Kame House. Everyone was there: Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Krillin, Launch, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Turtle, Goku, Chi-Chi, Ox-King and the newest addition to the team, Gohan. They were all sitting on the sand. Gohan was sitting in his father's lap. Nimbus floated above them. Yajirobe didn't go; instead he stayed at Korin's.

"Yeah! How old are ya lil' guy?" Krillin asked.

"4!" Gohan said somewhat shyly showing 4 fingers.

"Damn Goku! I seriously never thought ya would become a Daddy!" Yamcha said mockingly.

"Me neither." Goku said grinning.

"What about the training? Have you thought him somethin', Goku?" Tien asked.

"Well, yeah. But only some of the basics."

"Only some of the basics? Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because he's still a little kid, that's why." Chi-Chi answered.

"Oh…"

.oO0Oo.

Raditz was flying. He already found the Piccolo guy the Farmer talked about. A Namekian, he deduced. It was the first time he ever saw a Namekian in real life, but he could tell it was one. Suddenly, his scouter picked up a Power Level. It was stronger than the Namek's, so it had to be the Saiyan. He smirked. It was really weak compared to Frieza's goons, but it was help anyways. He increased speed and flew to the direction.

.oO0Oo.

"It's sure been peaceful, huh?" Launch asked (she's in her blonde persona, at the start of DBZ she was). "I mean, nothin' has happened. An' that bas—" she stopped and looked at Gohan. "Um…bad guy Piccolo hasn't appeared yet," she said. Everyone laughed. Launch was lucky she stopped herself in time or she'll have to face Chi-Chi's wrath because she cursed in front of her little boy.

"Yeah, well. We should be graceful." Master Roshi stated. "It's not always we get to have days like this."

"Yeah." Goku agreed. Suddenly he fell silent looking at every direction.

"Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"What's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked.

"You're sensin' somethin', Goku?" Tien asked his friend, standing up, the others following suit.

Goku nodded. "Somethin's comin' this way. Somethin' strong."

"Oh great!" Bulma exclaimed annoyed.

"It's not Piccolo right?" Chiaotzu asked.

Goku shock his head. "No. Actually, it's kinda…familiar."

"Familiar?" everyone asked in unison.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I dunno why… But it feels familiar…"

"Finally! Why the hell did you have to be in an island so far from civilization, hm?" a voice came from the sky. Everyone looked up. All the Z-Fighters got into a defensive position. Gohan clutched to his father's leg while Goku just stood there looking at the figure that was landing as if he just saw a male giving birth

"No way…!" Goku mumbled shocked. "R…Raditz?"

All the Z-Fighters looked at Goku shocked. Raditz? Wasn't that the name of Goku's older brother? But he's dead! …Isn't he?

"Wha? How do you…" Raditz was going to ask how in hell he knew his name until he looked to the face of the man standing in front in him. The image of the 5 years old innocent kid he used to know, play with and protect came to his mind in a millisecond. "K…Kakarot…?"

There was a minute of silence. The brothers looked at each other not being able to believe their eyes. The Z-Fighters looked from Goku to Raditz and to Goku and to Raditz. They did have a resemblance. They knew Goku had an older brother, but they thought he was dead! Goku was convinced his brother was dead. And from the looks of it, it was the other way around too.

"Is that you, little brother?" Raditz managed to ask slowly.

Goku nodded slowly.

"But…I thought that…you were dead!" Raditz said. "How did you escape Planet Vegeta?"

"Mom sent me away." Goku answered. "It seems Dad knew of Frieza's betrayal, I'm not sure. He told Mom and she sent me here, to Planet Earth. I've been livin' here since then."

"Oh…" was all Raditz managed to say from the shock. "Well, I'm sure glad!" he said, a smile appearing on his face. His little brother was alive!

Goku returned the smile. He had sworn his brother was dead, but here he was. "But, brother…" he started getting serious. "Ya weren't sent here by Frieza, were you?"

"By Frieza?" Raditz asked. "Hell no! Ya won't believe this, little bro! Remember Prince Vegeta? King Vegeta's eldest son? Well, he's plannin' a rebellion against Frieza for destroyin' our planet!" he exclaimed.

"You're kiddin'!"

"Oh, no! Vegeta, Nappa an' I were callin' for all the Saiyans that were away from Planet Vegeta the day Frieza destroyed it so that we could get together in a year and face Frieza. No one responded here so I came, but I never thought the Saiyan sent here was my own brother!"

"Heh," Goku grinned.

He turned to the Z-Fighters that were watching behind him. They still looked somewhat shocked about Goku's brother being alive, but happy of that, and also curious to know him, plus some surprise on the fact the surviving Saiyans were planning a rebellion against Frieza. (Whew…talk about weird expressions!) "Everyone, this is my older brother, Raditz," he introduced.

"We've noticed." Master Roshi pointed out grinning.

Goku put his hand in the back of his head and laughed a bit.

"Daddy," Gohan said pulling his father's Gi a bit. "If he's your brother…then he's my uncle?"

Goku grinned and nodded.

Raditz looked at the little boy. He didn't notice him. He was so happy about the fact his brother was alive he completely forgot about the surroundings. "Kakarot…You have a…**brat**?!" he asked above shocked.

"Heh, heh…yeah." Goku answered. Raditz looked in disbelief. "Let me introduce ya everyone, 'kay?"

Raditz nodded, still dumbfounded.

Goku introduced everyone to Raditz. They sat in the sand and talked. Goku and his friends told Raditz about how the Z-Fighters team was founded, their search for the Dragon Balls and how they ended accidentally being the heroes of Earth. Raditz told them about his life working for Frieza along Vegeta and Nappa, and how they pulled pranks on the upper soldiers only to blame other goons and get away with it.

The reunion ended. Everyone went to their homes. Ox-King, Chi-Chi and Gohan went on Ox-King's air-car. Goku and Raditz flew to the castle, flying side-on-side.

Raditz was lost in his own thoughts. To think his brother was alive. And he had one hell of a crazy adventure. It was amusing to Raditz to hear what his brother's been through, it was a mixture of everything. Happiness, love, enthusiasm for example when seeing your death Grandpa, your friends you haven't seen in 3 years and when you won the tournament you were dreaming to win. Sadness, anger and pain for example when Krillin was killed, when Master Roshi and Chiaotzu were killed and when Goku got his ass kicked by the Old Demon King Piccolo. And also funny things. It's not every day you hear someone escaped from a giant pinball ball (gotta love this episode! Even Goku was scared!) or seeing an old man dancing at the tournament (remember that in this A/U Goku is more mature, even as a kid, so he did not dance along with Jackie Chun and instead he stared along Krillin. Of course, he is still fun-loving and carefree) or your old Master being wet because he got flushed in the toiled (that was for being pervert, Roshi! Gotta love that!)

"I still can't believe it," Raditz admitted.

"Believe what?"

"Well, for starters, you managed to become one more of the population. And worst, you and your friends became the heroes of this planet!"

"We weren't expectin' to become the heroes, it just happened!"

"I guess. But I was wonderin' 'bout your team's name. I mean, why the 'Z'?"

"I dunno. Bulma invented it, believe it or not. I guess she couldn't think of other better. But I kinda like it."

Raditz snorted. "If you guys didn't you wouldn't be called that in the first place."

Goku let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I guess."

"And how the hell did you managed to be a Prince?!"

"Well, Chi-Chi's a princess so when I married her, or as we would say, 'mated with her', I became one too. Not that I have that in mind when I decided she'll be my mate. 'Sides, we don't live at the Kingdom."

Raditz laughed. "Lucky bastard. You've been livin' on heaven compared to me."

"Not always. When Krillin was killed, for example I had no fun. No fun at all. But yeah, from what I remember livin' under Frieza's rule is the same as livin' in a hell-hole. So I guess in comparison, maybe I've been livin' on heaven." Goku admitted.

They fell silent. "Raditz?" Goku asked gazing the man flying besides him.

"What?"

"I'm…I'm glad you're alive." Goku admitted smiling at his older brother.

"Yeah…I'm glad you're alive too." Raditz answered smiling back. It was no lie. He was sure happy that from all Saiyans he found his little brother, alive and well, with comrades, a mate, a child and technically a whole village as well!

* * *

**Theeere! Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! ****I'm off now! 'Til my next update!**

**SEE YA!**


	6. Let's go fishing! Or swimming?

**Hellooooooooo! I'm back with the new One-Shot! o(^^)o**

**I had to think if I wrote this one or not. Why? 'Cause I was planning to do the One-Shots in chronological order, and I did have a One-Shot planned that comes before this one. But, I felt writing this one first. Y'see, I saw the scene of DBZKai (not that I prefer Kai above Z. I like Z better 'cuz I like the voices and it have the fillers that even though they're sometimes annoying, they are funny like Goku and Piccolo learning how to drive or the Cell Games Reenactment. Although Kai has the original dialogue) when Goku and Gohan were fishing and Krillin appeared and he pulled Goku into the water after Goku accidentally pushed him to it (in the 10 days of peace). So this is based on that. On other words this is a Goku & Gohan One-Shot. Krillin will appear too but he's not coming alone this time! (~,0)**

**Disclaimer: My name's not Akira Toriyama! I don't own a thing! (u.u)**

**PD: Yeah, I'm makin' loads of faces, I know :)**

**Hope you enjoy! (^3^)**

* * *

**_Let's go fishing! Or swimming?_**

_(Time place: When Gohan was 11 and Goten 1; 2 years after the Cell Games)_

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Mount Paozu's East District. The sun shined, birds singed and animals played. A man and a pre-teen lied in the beautiful and soft green grass. Both had their hands in the back of their heads, tails moving lazily as they stared at the sky. Two fishing rods were planted in the grass beside the two males.

"It's sure is peaceful, huh, dad?" the boy, Gohan asked his father, Goku.

"Yeah…" was the response of the man.

"Since Cell, it has," the boy continued. "I just hope it can stay like this."

"Mhm, me too." Goku agreed.

"You know Dad?" Gohan started. "I'm really happy."

"Hm? How come?" Goku asked turning his head a little to see his black-haired boy.

"Well," Gohan started. "Since we beat Cell nothing bad has happened. It's all been peaceful and things turned for the better! Grandpa's healthy and his kingdom's doin' just fine. The Androids are now our friends. Planet Vegeta and Planet Namek are in peace too. And the best thing of all: I have a little brother!"

Goku chuckled. A year ago the youngest of the Sons, Son Goten, was born. It was an exactly carbon-copy of himself. They had the same hair style and the boy had the same fun-loving and carefree personality he had.

"Ya sure are happy of havin' a little bro, ain't you Gohan?" a voice asked. The father-son duo looked up to see Goku's best friend, Krillin, and his 'friend' (or better yet 'girlfriend'), Android #18 flying towards them. They both landed.

"Krillin!" Goku greeted his best friend cheerfully, sitting up. "18!" he greeted the android too.

"Hi Krillin! Hi 18!" Gohan greeted with the same cheerfulness of his father, also sitting up.

"Hey bros!" Krillin greeted cheerful as well.

"Hello." 18 greeted smiling slightly. She was still not really used to have friends (and a boyfriend hehehe) and to care about anyone (Krillin) besides herself and her brother. But it was turning to be a good experience. Even Mirai Trunks forgave her and her brother for the horrible things their alternate counterparts did.

"What'cha doin' here?" Goku asked.

"Oh, us? We were just flyin' and we saw you and decided to come and say hi." Krillin answered.

"Just flyin'? You sure?" Goku asked mockingly. Goku was the only one that heard from Krillin's own mouth that he and 18 were a couple. Though, 17 and the other Z-Fighters all suspect. Gohan laughed as Krillin blushed and 18 turned her gaze somewhere else.

"So, what're _you_ doin' here?" Krillin asked trying to change topic.

"Krillin," 18 spoke up. "Don't you see the fishing rods? They're fishing." 18 told him. Goku and Gohan laughed and Krillin blushed a bit.

"Well, wanna come sit with us?" Goku asked when he stopped laughing.

"Sure!" Krillin answered smiling, until he remembered he hasn't come alone. "You don't mind?" he asked. 18 shock her head 'no'. "Good!" the bald man exclaimed and sat next to Goku. 18 sat next to the ex-monk.

The 4 started talking about random things. They soon got in a conversation about funny things that had happened to them.

"I still remember! Krillin's face when he saw the stairs was priceless!" Goku laughed. They were talking about when Goku and Krillin had first trained under Master Roshi. And it was true. Krillin almost fainted when seeing the stairs. The stairs went up to a whole mountain for goodness' sake!

Krillin laughed. "Yeah." The bald man smiled. "That was when I was actually at your level. Or at least near it. It feels like a million years ago when I was in your league."

"Really?" the Saiyan asked. "To me it feels like yesterday."

Krillin stood up, smiling at his best friend. "Don't kid around. Those days are over…"

"Aw, don't be modest!" Goku said and slapped Krillin in the back, accidentally making him lose balance. Krillin tried to gain it back by grabbing the fishing rod but failed and went directly to the water.

Krillin went to the surface and acted as if he was drowning. Gohan and 18 didn't believe him and neither did Goku (remember he's more mature!).

"Oh, c'mon Krillin! Stop foolin' around! C'mon, grab my hand!" Goku said giving his hand to his acting friend.

Bad. Move.

Krillin smirked and pulled Goku in the river. Goku went to the surface to get air.

"HA! You may have not fallen for the actin' of the drownin' but I still managed to get ya!" Krillin exclaimed victoriously.

Goku smirked. "Yeah, well. At least my feet can touch bottom!"

Gohan laughed, and 18 smiled amused. Krillin also laughed until the realization hit him, "Hey, wait…" he said, realizing what his best friend meant.

Goku shot a look at his son. "Hey, Gohan. Why are ya laughin' son?" he asked. "You're gonna be in here pretty soon!" he exclaimed, looking at Krillin smirking. Krillin mirrored his expression.

"No. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." Gohan started saying as he backed away. "You wouldn't dare? You wouldn't dare, right? Dad? Krillin?"

Their smirk only widened. They reached out of the lake to Gohan at full speed.

"No! No! No! No!" Gohan exclaimed trying to get away.

"Not a chance, kiddo!" Goku exclaimed as he and Krillin threw Gohan into the water.

18 smiled even more amused than before. She had to admit, it was fun hanging around this father-son duo. They were amusing.

Gohan got to the surface. Goku and Krillin were laughing. "Ha! We gotcha, son!" Goku exclaimed victoriously.

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, you did!"

Krillin smiled mischievously, he looked at the blond android sitting on the grass looking at them amused. "Hey 18! What 'bout you comin' to swim with us?!"

"Oh no," 18 started, lifting her hand and showing her palm as a sign of 'stop'. "Don't you dare."

Krillin's smile grew.

"Krillin! I'm serious!" 18 stated. "If you throw me into that river I'm gonna be mad!"

"Okay, okay. You win." Krillin said sighting. Both Goku and Gohan burst into laughter.

It was a good idea to come fish after all!

* * *

**Sooooo, there it is! o(^^)o**

**I hope y'all enjoyed reading this! Please review and tell me what you think, 'kay? ;) Well, 'til my next update…**

**SEE YA ALL LATER! FAREWELL! ****(^u^)°**


	7. From Death to Family

**Hey people! Marorin5's back! ^^**

**This One-Shot's kinda short compared to the last ones, but it's worth it!**

**Also, 'bout my profile. I've updated it again. I've explained more detailed the Buu Saga. ****Please go check it! (~u0)**

**jonathan: Sí bueno es verdad que me adelanté. Pero yo sí dije en el primer capítulo que el A/U está escrito en mi perfil. Ahí sale lo que pasó con los planeta Vegeta y Namekuseí. Porfa ve allí y lee para entender mejor. Y gracias por leer mis One-Shots! o(^.^)o**

**Disclaimer: Don't even think about asking people! I don't even know Japanese and I'd own? Please!**

"Talking"

**"ETERNAL DRAGON'S SPEECH. IN THIS CASE IS PORUNGA"**

**"Namekian language 'cuz I'm way too lazy to invent one."**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_From Death to Family_**

_(Time place: When Porunga was summoned for the first time on Earth in order to bring Krillin and Goku back to life.)_

* * *

**"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" **the booming voice of the namekian dragon Porunga echoed in all West City.

A brilliant light glowed and from it a bald man wearing a Saiyan armor appeared. "Huh?!" he asked in disbelief checking himself. "I'm alive again?!" he asked.

**"HIS CLOTHES WERE DESTROYED AND TORN TO PIECES BUT I REBUILT THEM AGAIN. CALL IT A SPECIAL TREATMENT." **Porunga said smiling.

The Z-Fighters, the Saiyans and the Nameks celebrated. Krillin was back!

Porunga watched the celebrating group smiling. This was the second wish made. The first had been to bring Goku and Krillin's remains to Earth. Now it's time for the third.

**"OKAY. IT'S TIME FOR THE THIRD WISH! YOU MAY TELL ME!" **Porunga's booming voice was heard.

Everyone got excited. Especially the Z-Fighters. Especially Raditz and Ox-King. Especially Chi-Chi and Gohan. Especially Chi-Chi and Gohan.

"Dende! You know what to wish for!" Bulma said smiling excitedly.

Dende nodded. **"Porunga! Our final wish is to bring the Super Saiyan, Son Goku, back to life!"** the little Namekian exclaimed excitedly.

**"SO BE IT!" **the dragon said and his eyes glowed blood red.

"You've been wished back, Goku," King Kai pointed out, noticing his pupil's halo disappeared. "Time for you to go."

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah. Thanks King Kai! For helpin' me with my transformation and for showin' me the Yadrats so they thought me their techniques."

King Kai smiled, "No problem! Now get going!"

Goku winked. "See ya later, King Kai!" he exclaimed and put two fingers in his forehead. In a second he was gone. That 'Instant Transmission' technique the Yadrats thought him really did the trick!

Gohan blinked a few times. His eyes were watering and the demi-Saiyan almost thought he was dreaming. "D-Daddy?!" he asked.

"Hiya, everyone!" Goku greeted happily.

"G-Goku?" Chi-Chi asked teary. Her dead husband was standing alive and well right in front of her.

"GOKU!/DADDY!/KAKAROT!" everyone exclaimed in unison. Gohan and Chi-Chi practically launched themselves to the warrior. The Z-Fighters and Raditz rushed to their side.

"Hey! Oof-!" Goku grunted when both Chi-Chi and Gohan 'landed' on him and literally the three were sent tumbling down to the floor.

"Hey you two…" Goku said softly at his wife and son.

"Daddy! You're back! You're back! I've missed you so much!" Gohan cried to his chest.

"We both have…" Chi-Chi corrected giving a little glare to her son.

"Yeah… I've missed you both too." Goku said and smiled down at his little family.

Everyone smiled. The little Son Family was back together. Since the rebellion against Frieza appeared they've been separated. Between the training and trip to Namek they had some time to be the 3 together, but not enough. Since then they haven't been together. Trip to Namek and Goku's sacrifice to defeat Frieza. But now that was past. They're together and that's all that matters. The little family of three.

Ox-King and Raditz got near. They both greeted their son-in-law for Ox-King and little brother for Raditz and celebrated they're all together again. Correction. The little family of five. They were all together now.

And just wait 'til they wish the paternal grandparents back!

* * *

**Theeeeere it is. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ I dunno when it'll be my next update. I hope soon. And "Getting Together For A Promise" and "Who Will Fight Who?" readers, don't worry. I'll continue the stories. The thing is I don't know when. ****(._.)**

**'Til my next update. SEE YA!**


	8. The carbon-copy

**HELLOOOOOOOOOO! I'm back! I'm back! YAY! After some test including spanish and english's end of term tests (kill me...) I am proudly back!**

**Well, I shoulda been studying biology right now, but I wanted to update some things first. Besides, I dunno why but I don't really need to study THAT much so that I can get a good grade. Must be 'cause I pay attention in class o(^.^)o PAY ATTENTION TO THE TEACHERS PEOPLE, IT'S BORIN' AND ALL BUT IT'S WORTH IT, YA WON'T NEED TO STUDY THAT MUCH! Of course, that's not for the people at university (or college. Whatever you call it. It's called "universidad" in spanish and "university" sounds more like it :P) I've heard you hafta study like hell there so...yeah. But for the people at school, like lil' ol' me, it works.**

**This One-Shot was requested by crossover15, so crossover15, hope ya like it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ...Seriously?**

**Hope you enjoy people! Now go read! **

**Shoo! Shoo!**

* * *

**_The carbon-copy_**

_(Time place: Shortly after Goten was born.)_

* * *

Pride. Happiness. Love.

Those were some of the feelings Goku had right now. This was the second time he felt like this. The first one has been when Gohan was born. And now, this baby, _Son Goten _was born. Goten was on a little cot sleeping. He was a carbon-copy of himself.

His second child.

It was awesome the feeling of having a second son. He and his now eldest, Gohan, were really close. They had a father-son relationship many people would _envy_, but envy of the _verb _envy. They were always together and had fun. Of course, Frieza and the androids made them to part from this fun activities for a while and fight. But their good relationship stayed there, even in battle you could see the closeness they had. But, Gohan was growing up. Yup, growing up. He was now a 10 years old smart boy, that will soon become a teen, then an adult, then find himself a mate and get a family of his own. The times when Gohan was nothing else but a little baby were gone. But Goten, he is just a baby now. It would be like travelling in time, just like Mirai Trunks.

Of course, that didn't mean he was going to abandon Gohan. No. No sir. No way. Of course, that = more work but Goku was happy about it anyways. the Earth-raised Saiyan loved to be a father. He did. He was going to spend time with both, Gohan and Goten. You can never forget Gohan's reaction when he was told he was going to be an older brother, he was overjoyed.

Goten was born at Capsule Corporation, just like his brother and Trunks. Why? Because of his heritage. You don't really want doctors suspecting about the baby and telling scientist so that they check on the boy and become even more suspicious of the boy's blood being human's mixed with something else's blood and of course there's the tail. So...yeah, Capsule Corp. was more trustful.

Bardock, Tanipuu and Raditz made their way from Planet Vegeta to Earth in order to visit their grandson/nephew. It wasn't _that _hard, really. Not with Goku's Instant Transmission techinique.

But now, Goku and little Goten were alone. Pretty impressive, really. I mean, everyone came here to see the boy. Even Grandpa Gohan was given permission by Annin to leave his guard place for a while and go visit his second great-grandchild (remember in Dragon Ball Grandpa Gohan was Annin's guard! He kept his guard job and sometimes he gets visited by Goku and his family) and even Vegeta got out of his training to see the boy who was his fri-COMRADE! His comrade's son and a member of his race. Now there were three half-Saiyans. Kakarot's brat and his own, but they were Saiyans nonetheless. Bulma was checking on Chi-Chi in order to see if she was okay after the labour. Gohan was telling Dende about how cool it was going to be to be a big brother and the two Z-Fighter's 10 years-old duo (who were like the past version of the duo made by Trunks and Goten in a near future, when they fight a bubble gum like vilian that they'll befriend later) were already planning on all the things they'd show him and Trunks. The others...were somewhere. Doesn't really matter now.

Goten woke up and smiled, extending his arms to his father. Goku smiled and picked his son up. He was so like him. The same features, the same hairstyle. Raditz, Bardock and Tanipuu stated that the boy was an exact carbon-copy of Kakarot when he was a baby. Hopefully, Chi-Chi won't be so stubborn when it comes to fighting and will let him train. Besides, it's not like he's training to fight Frieza or Cell. Goku was sure that now that Cell was gone they'll be in peace now. The only thing that bothered him a bit was Mr. Satan's claim of having defeated Cell by himself and stating that all their years worth of training's results were 'some cheap tricks'. But he _did_ sabe them from the press. Goku and the others were glad for that one. After King Piccolo's ordeal they wasted a whole day under water in a submarine trying to get away from them (my One-Shot "Those Predators People Call The Press"'s plot-line, please go check it!).

But forgetting that, this child was really like him, Goku could tell. Goku silently swore he'll protect Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten until his last breath. Now that he was a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan was not the strongest anymore. That doesn't mean the boy can't kick ass when he wants to. But the reason Gohan got into a Super Saiyan 2 was because of being dragged into his fights. When Raditz offered them to join the rebellion against Frieza Gohan decided to help by himself. And after that Gohan's childhood was not really the happiest of all. Gohan claims he likes the childhood he has forgetting all the suffering and that he preffers having that kind of childhood isntead of having a simple boring one. Goku chuckled silently, in that aspect Gohan was way too much like himself. Krillin's words to Gohan said it well; "You're way too much like your father for your own sake, kid."

Goten had both, his and Gohan's cheerfulness combined. He wasn't born that long and he was already moving, playing, laughing. Goku smiled. Like Gohan, the boy was way too much like himself. Goku made it up to himself to make Goten's childhood and Gohan's teenage years as peaceful as possible. With no Frieza, no androids, no anything to threat them.

Goten laughed again and kicked his father's nose (just as baby Goku did to Grandpa Gohan in Bardock's movie), driving the Saiyan out of his thoughts. Goku siled at him and began to throw Goten playfully in the air. Goten laughed hapilly. Goku's smile widened. There was no doubt about it.

This kid was definetly a carbon-copy of himself.

* * *

**There! A lil' Goku and baby Goten One-Shot. **

**I hope y'all like it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for the people who already reviewed. It means so much for me! :3 Next One-Shot...dunno. Probably a Grandpa Gohan & Goku one. Hey! If it wasn't for Grandpa Gohan this family would even be 'Son' in the first place! Please go and check my other stories. My bio there ain't gonna kill ya! ;)**

**'Til my next update folks! ****Until then! See ya!**


	9. Something Fun

**HELLOOOO! I'm back! Been a long time since I updated _this, _huh?**

**First, gotta tell you something. I've decided the Son Family will _not _live at the Ox-Kingdom but at 439 East District. But the previous chapters said otherwise, so I've modified 'em a little, but no big changes has been made.**

**"Who Will Fight Who?" readers: I'm sorry for not updating as I said, but I haven't gotten any inspiration to write the chapter, dammit! Just when I _have _the time to write, I don't get inspired! I mean, c'mon!**

**Well, anyways, here's the One-Shot between Goku and Grandpa Gohan. At least I've got inspiration to write that...**

**Disclaimer: NO! Besides not getting inspired I don't own a thing! **

**Have a good time reading! It's short but it's something!**

* * *

_**Something Fun**_

_(Time place: When Goku was eight, and Grandpa Gohan was still alive.)_

* * *

"Grandpa?"

The man named Son Gohan, student of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi and best friend of the feared Ox-King turned around, stopping his tracks to clean the old hut he and his grandson called home.

"Yeah, Goku?" the man asked, smiling widely. It have been only 3 years since he met the young Kakarot, adopted him and renamed him Son Goku, in order to prevent that if someone came looking for Kakarot, Goku would be the one pursued. Only 3 years and he already felt as if he was the grandson he never have had.

"I'm bored," the Saiyan boy said. "I wanna do somethin' fun."

"Somethin' fun?" Gohan repeated. "An' what is fun?"

"Sparrin' is fun!" Goku answered smiling excitedly.

"Sparrin'?" Gohan asked, but then laughed. "Goku, we've just sparred _an hour_ ago," the Hermit answered with a grin.

The Saiyan's face fell into a slight frown, "But I'm bored!" he whined. "An' there ain't _anythin'_ fun to do!"

"There ain't?" Gohan asked smiling widely. "You sure?"

Goku nodded, "Or at least I can't think o' somethin' fun..." he said more to himself than to his Grandpa. Gohan heard, anyways.

"Yup. Maybe you can't think o' somethin' fun, but I can!" the man said with a grin.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Yup!"

"Then what?!" Goku asked excitedly.

"Cleanin' the hut," Gohan answered and Goku's face fell.

"Aw, Grandpa, that _ain't _fun!" he whined. "Cleanin' is no fun at all!"

"Maybe," Gohan admitted. "But is better than nothin', now ain't it?"

"But I don't wanna clean the hut!"

"But we _hafta_ clean the hut!" Gohan resorted and Goku crossed his arms looking away.

"I said I wanted to do somethin'_ fun_, not_ clean _a _hut_," the Saiyan said with a pout.

Gohan sighted and put a hand on Goku's head. "But, if we don't clean the hut, we'll be livin' in a _dirty _hut," he pointed out.

"I know!" Goku said. "But it's no fun cleanin' a hut!" he argued.

"For some people it is," Gohan pointed out.

"For me not!" Goku argued.

"And in Vegetasei, people didn't clean their homes?" Gohan asked.

"No," Goku answered, "There were machines made for that. Grandpa, you really believe _Saiyans _woulda cleaned their places?"

"You do," Gohan pointed out. "And you're a Saiyan."

"But I live on _Earth_!" Goku shot back.

"True," Gohan admited.

The silence fell on them. Gohan, noticing there was no way to convince his stubborn grandson to help him clean the hut, decided to make a deal.

"Goku," the man said. "Say, if you help me clean this dirty ol' hut, I'm takin' you to fish at the river."

Goku's eyes lit up at this, "You mean it?!"

"Of course," Gohan nodded, ruffling his grandson's hair. "After all, we need as many fishes as we can get in order to feed a_ Saiyan _and a _Human with Saiyan appetite_ now do we?"

Goku nodded, "Now let's get this over with, Gramps! I wanna go fishin'!" he exclaimed and Gohan laughed.

It seems that it wasn't _that_ hard to ask Goku for help after all!

* * *

**Theeeeereee it is! Hope you liked it! Please review and check my other stories! If one of you happens to have a suggestion please tell me! But, remember this is in an a/U, but what the heck! Tell me, nonetheless! ;)**

**Oh, and by what I meant with Grandpa Gohan saying he is a "Human with Saiyan appetite", in Dragon Ball, Ox-King stated Goku had the same appetite than Gohan, so that made me think that Grandpa Gohan actually ate a lot.**

**'Til my next update people! SEE YA! Don't forget to review and suggest if you want to!**


	10. Grew Old Together

**Hello there! Marorin5's back!**

**Been awhile since I updated a thing, huh? Shame on me! School, a bit of laziness but especially lack of inspiration has done this to me. *Sight***

**"Who Will Fight Who?" readers: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been the last few days thinking what would be a good end to the story. I've got it now, I hafta write it. I already started but I dunno when I'll finish it... Why am I telling you this on this fic? xD**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own...yet.**

**Okay, forget A/N, time for the story!**

* * *

**_Grew Old Together_**

_(Time place: About two months after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament.)_

* * *

"Goku?"

Said man's eyes traveled from the ceiling down to his wife, who was resting on his chest while he had his arms in the back of his head and his tail wrapped around her waist. The bed they've shared for over 20 years now. He smiled at the sight of her. She's been his wife, his mate, his lover for years. The only one he have had, and the only one he _wanted_ to have too.

"Yeah, Chi?"

"What're you thinking?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Me? Nothin'," Goku replied. "Just that I feel comfortable here."

Chi-Chi giggled. "Yeah, me too," she said cuddling closer to him. Goku smiled and wrapped his tail around her waist even tighter, plus putting an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. The female human looked up to the face of her 45 years old — but still young and handsome looking — husband of hers. '_He hasn't changed a thing after all these years! He still looks the same! And I…'_

"Are you gonna go train Uub tomorrow?" Chi-Chi asked — to forget where her thought was driving her — though she secretly didn't want him to. Ever since the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku has been training the boy – who actually is Kid Buu's reincarnation – once in a week or so. But, this number has been increasing as Uub progressed even more and more and the boy had energy and wanted to learn new things. At first he has been scared with the idea of saving the world, but then he became excited about it and willing to learn more and more. And besides, Uub was a pretty good help with the smalls threats that there had been in Earth, Vegetasei, Namek and the Universe in general. In addition the boy got along well with everyone: Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks and everyone else, and had a huge respect for his Master, Goku. Now Uub even said with pride that he was a member of the Z-Fighters — the second generation of Z-Fighters.

"Nah," Goku answered. "Thought I could give the kid a break. He's only 10 years old after all. Majin Buu's reincarnation or not, the kid might've needed a rest. 'Sides there're no threats lately so we have all the time we want. 'Sides Pan was gettin' a lil' jealous of Uub 'cause I train with him more than her. I'm thinkin' I'll train 'em both at the same time, y'know? Then they'll both be happy."

Chi-Chi smiled at the mention of her granddaughter. "Ah, Pan," she smiled. Son Pan: Son Gohan's and Videl Satan's daughter. The youngest of the Z-Fighters' daughters' trio: Pan, Marron and Bra. The 5 years old girl was even more energetic than Goku, Gohan and Goten combined! "_So_ full of energy. Now we're suddenly grandparents…"

Goku chuckled, "Yup."

"You know, I envy you!" Chi-Chi said looking to her husband.

"_Envy _me?" Goku asked, looking at her with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Well, because," Chi-Chi started, "you still look the same! You still are as _handsome_ as you used to be _20_ years ago! You still can do the things you did _20_ years ago! And I…" she trailed off.

Goku sighted, he knew where was this going. "Not the _'I'm so old!'_ speech again!" he whined.

"But I am!" Chi-Chi argued. "Compared to you, I'm way too old!"

"Compared to _me_? Chi, we're the same age!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, but physically!"

"That's 'cause I'm a _Saiyan_, Chi," Goku explained. "Think 'bout Vegeta, he's…what…50 years old and does he look like it? What 'bout my brother? 49 and still looks the same. An' Mom an' Dad! They're 'bout 70 years old and although they have started to age they ain't _that_ bad!"

"Yeah…But I'm a _human_…" Chi-Chi complained.

"So what? Chich, does it _really_ matter what the other people say?" Goku asked. "To me you're still as pretty as ya were 20 years ago. An' 'sides, forget 'bout the physical appearance for once! _Who_ cares? Does it _really_ matter what we look like? In the end we both grew old together, ain't we?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she mumbled.

"'Course I am!" Goku laughed holding her close.

"So…" she started. "You're not training Uub tomorrow?"

"Nope. Already told ya that," Goku said, and then smiled. "Have plans?"

"Well, Goten's gonna be out tomorrow. He's gonna go out with one of those_ 'city girls'_," Chi-Chi snarled.

"Is that a bad thing? Videl was also from the city an' look how it ended," Goku pointed out.

"Well, yes. But Videl's a smart, strong, honest girl. Not like those women Goten's hanging out with!" Chi-Chi exclaimed clenching her fists.

Goku shook his head, laughing, "Chich, Chich, Chich…What would I do without ya?"

* * *

**Soooo, there it is, people!**

**Okay, just for you to have in mind. Remember this is an A/U, whatever happened in GT didn't happen here. Heck! Although Toriyama gave Toei Animation permission to make a new series, and he helped in some of the character's design, he didn't create GT himself. By the way, I read that they're gonna make a new Dragon Ball series based after Battle of Gods! Yay! I can hardly wait! I hope it is not just a rumor!**

**About the characters ages, I calculated 'em. Goku was 23 in Dragon Ball Z's start. In my A/U characters have the same age — or at least a close one — to canon.  
So, the time that had passed since Goku was 23:  
+1 year of training with King Kai (in both canon and my A/U).  
+1 year after Namek (in canon, Goku spends this year in Yadrat, but in my A/U, he only spends 4 months dead thanks to Namek's explosion and then 8 months with of peace his friends and family, where they wish for the Saiyans and Vegetasei back).  
+3 years for training for the Androids (in both canon and my A/U).  
+7 years of peace (in canon, he stays in Other World. In my A/U he is wished back.)  
+10 years after Kid Buu's defeat (in both canon and my A/U he is expectant to meet Uub, but in my A/U he never lost contact with his friends. And, while in GT says that Goku was gone for 5/10 years [depending the dub] without coming back, in the manga and in my A/U he's still with his family. My proof that happens in the manga is: Nekomajin Z! Parody of Dragon Ball Z made by Akira Toriyama himself! What a guy, huh! Well, anyways, in that manga Goku is in his home with Uub _and _Chi-Chi, Goten, Pan and Ox-King.)  
=45 years. (I didn't count the year on the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. If I did he'd be 46.)**

**By the way, in this A/U Bra and Marron know how to fight. I mean, Bra is Vegeta's daughter, Princess of all Saiyans (and in this A/U Saiyans are alive, though she and her family lives on Earth). And Marron is the daughter of the strongest human alive (Krillin) and an Android (#18). So, here they at least know the basics. **

**And about Chi-Chi's 'city-women', it seems she dislikes them. Except Videl, of course. Chi-Chi loves her! No kidding!**

**Alright! Waaaaaay toooooo much rambling, you think? Heheh… Whoops… Sorry about that, haha! **

**'Til my next update, people! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. And if you have requests tell me! SEE Y'ALL! ;D**


	11. What's a Date?

**Hello! Marorin5's here! What's up? I am back with a new One-Shot.**

**While the last One-Shot was of Goku and Chi-Chi, and this one is also about of Goku and Chi-Chi. Though, the difference, my dear readers, is that while the last One-Shot is about Goku and Chi-Ch when they're in their forties and poor Chi-Chi is complaining about how old she looks in comparison to Goku, this one is about Goku and Chi-Chi when they were pre-teens, and, as you can guess by the title, their first date! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: _If_ I owned, Dragon Balll/Z would have more family/friends moments, and more romance in it, too! But, I don't own!**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**What's a Date?**_

_(Time place: Somewhere in the time between the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament and the Red Ribbon Army conflict.)_

* * *

"Goku! Come on, hurry up!" a young girl called, as she ran happily to an apple tree in front of a lake near her village.

Goku shock his head as he walked behind the younger—by a few months—girl. While he had already reached the thirteen years of age, she still was twelve, just like when they met each other for the first time—though he was also twelve by that time. _'How did I get myself into this?' _the young Saiyan wondered as he continued to follow the human girl with his hands behind his head.

It all started two days ago. It was a sunny day, and Goku was _bored_. There was _nothing_ to do. There were still about two months left for the Dragon Balls to reactivate. Bulma and Yamcha were on High School. Oolong and Puar were _who-knows-where_. Launch had sneezed and her blonde-self appeared, claiming she was bored and went to 'have some fun'; though she promised she won't steal. It was quite impressive how _hard_ blonde Launch was trying not to do something bad as stealing, as she knew her friends did not like that. Goku briefly wondered what Launch's idea of '_fun_' was, and if her other self would approve, but shrugged it off. Master Roshi fell asleep after reading some of his '_educative' _and_ 'entertaining' _magazines—thought it was no secret _what_ the magazines' content actually was. Goku shock his head, somewhat ashamed of his own Master. Bulma had a hard time believing the old man was a Martial Arts Master and the truth so did he. But, when he saw the Kamehameha Wave with his own eyes and earned the knowledge the over three hundred years old man had trained his adoptive Grandpa, Son Gohan—_the_ man who he had respected and loved to the extent of even forgetting all the pain and sadness of the loss of his race, because of Son Gohan's kindness, happiness, and also by strength and knowledge that you would always learn something new from this weird blue planet he now called his home—he dared to believe that he was truly _the _Turtle Hermit. Turtle was also sleeping. He and his best friend Krillin ended up watching TV in boredom, and the show was _also_ boring, _so_ boring both kids ended up falling asleep, too.

But, then, Goku woke up. And as he didn't feel like waking his best friend up, he went to go find something fun to do himself. Instead of wearing his Turtle School red Gi, blue shoes, blue wristbands and black belt, he decided to wear his traditional old blue Gi with white belt, blue shoes and red wristbands. Though the original Gi he used when he traveled with Bulma and the others was completely destroyed from when he transformed into an Oozaru, he still had a similar one on his old hut. He put his Power Pole in his back and had almost put on his matching red Scouter, until he remembered Master Roshi forbade using it as he did not need to rely on technology but on himself.

_'Weird,' _Goku had thought. _'I've had _always _relied on anyone but myself. But, maybe, he's right. I can't rely on the Scouter my whole life.'_

So, he and Nimbus went around the area looking for something to do. The Saiyan boy almost gave up until he remembered some people he knew.

Ox-King and Chi-Chi.

Maybe he could go to visit them, so he did. It was quite impressive how fast they had managed to rebuild the village. Most houses were fixed, some new were being built and so was a castle. It seemed people forgot their fear for the Ox-King and started to join the cause.

When he arrived, Chi-Chi had been _overjoyed_, much to Goku's shock and amusement—who was completely oblivious of the Princess' feelings for him. After hanging around for a bit, Goku decided to leave as he had to return to Kame House. But, as they said their goodbyes, Chi-Chi had—quite _shyly_, might he add—him to go on a '_date_' with her.

Just _great_!

It was those _Earthling's words_ he didn't understand that well again!

While he could swear he had heard that word being said by some of his friends—especially Bulma, he still was not so sure of _what _the hell it even _meant_.

_Perfect_!

He was about to say he could not. Because of, oh, _whatever_ thing! Maybe a reunion with his friends could be a good excuse. Yeah, that would be it. He had already screwed it up a _lot_ of times because of his lack of knowledge about Earth's customs. As Gohan had died, he could not teach Goku everything about Earth, and only told him about some basic things, leaving him somewhat _ignorant _when it came to Earthly customs and knowledge. Usually, when he did not understand some term or whatever he let his friends handle it and then he'd quietly ask them what were they talking about, which they would explain whole heartedly. They all knew Goku's history and past and they couldn't _blame_ him for his lack of knowledge. Instead, they helped him by teaching him more about Earth and its civilization.

That was friends are for, after all!

Besides, Goku was a fast learner and a smart kid. Not the smarter kid around—that was a _fact_—but he still had brains and he could still have some good ideas. He was usually _the_ one that kept his cool and came out with plans in dangerous, life-threating situations.

But now his friends were not there to tell him what the heck a '_date_' was. He was about to turn her down—until he saw those puppy-like eyes of hers staring at him with such an intensity he felt she could command him around at her own will when she stared at him like _that_.

"Please?" she had begged still staring at him with those cute puppy-like eyes.

"Err," Goku had started, but he couldn't help but stare at her eyes. "Um, oh, okay," he gave in. "Let's have a _'date'_."

That Chi-Chi was overjoyed was an _understatement_. The girl literally threw her arms around the fighter boy and hugged him. Goku could not help but blush. He was never the hugging type. The only people he actually hugged where his Parents and Brother—though the truth was that it was _really_ weird for the four of them to hug each other, at least not in public—and Grandpa Gohan, too. Sometimes Bulma or Launch hugged him too, but it was really weird for him to return the hug. That was just _embarrassing_. But, for some weird reason…

He didn't _mind_ Chi-Chi hugging him.

So, here he was. Two days later, with Chi-Chi in their so-called '_date_'.

Despite the fact it have actually been fun and that Chi-Chi was a good company, it felt as if they were _simply_ hanging out. The only difference between this '_date_' with Chi-Chi or when he hangs out with either Bulma and Launch was that while Bulma and Launch were four years older than he was, Chi-Chi was his same age, just some months younger. But, also, there was this _other _difference.

She took his hand.

It was pretty weird for him to hold hands with someone, too. The only times he had done that was once again with his parents, Raditz and his Grandpa. But, once again, he, for some reason, didn't _mind_ holding hands with Chi-Chi.

_Why_, he wondered.

_Why_ was it that things that would make him feel uncomfortable with _other_ people like hugging and holding hands was not uncomfortable when he did it with _Chi-Chi_?

Maybe it was because she…

Uh, no, most probably not, right? There was no way _she_ was his _mate_, was it? They were still young. And besides, his tail had not reacted in all the time, so…

He shrugged it off. He was way too _young_ to think about that. He was not interested in finding a mate, or wife, as his friends told him it was called in Earth, anyways.

He was driven out of his thoughts when he heard a giggle. It was Chi-Chi, who was leaning on a tree, looking _really_ happy. And although she was happy—and he subconsciously noticed she was _cute_ when so—he still was confused with this whole '_date_' ordeal.

Goku, being the type of boy who let the world know his opinion, said, "You know what? Gosh, feels we're just hangin' out. Is there any special thing we're supposed to do 'cause we're on a '_date_'?"

"Well, silly, that's up to _you_," Chi-Chi said giggling.

Goku blinked. "To _me_?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "A _date_ is where a boy and a girl spend their time doing what they like doing the most. I read the boy is supposed to decide what they are going to do, and then coax the girl to do it with him."

"Uh, well," Goku started sheepishly. "I don't know if you like the same things that _I _do."

"You think?" Chi-Chi blinked. "Let's see, what do you like?"

"Fightin'," Goku replied almost automatically. "That's what I like the most."

"Oh," Chi-Chi said, trying not to sound disappointed. That was _not_ exactly what she had in mind. "Anything else?"

"Err," Goku started. "Well, hangin' 'round with my friends, trainin', facin' danger, eatin', havin' adventures, havin' fun… But on top all of that, fightin'."

It was mostly all the opposite of what she liked. She liked fighting, but it seemed that she did _not_ like it as nearly as much as Goku did. She did not have so many friends, really, and she rarely hanged out with the kids she'd known as she is helping in building her village. Facing danger…she _hated_ danger! She preferred running away from danger than face it. She was doing that when she met that guy Yamcha, shortly after she met Goku. Eating, well, who did _not _like to eat? The problem was that her appetite was _nothing_ compared to Goku's. She really did not have any adventures as she hates danger and she is helping rebuild her village. Having fun, in _that_ one she could agree with him. But he had made it clear he preferred fighting above _all_ the others. "Why do you like fighting so much?" she asked.

"Um, well, it's," Goku tried to find the right words to explain, without telling her about his heritage, "it's in my blood, really. Everyone on my family was a fighter. Even Grandpa Gohan, who adopted me, loved to fight. I just _can't_ help it! It's just so _excitin'_!"

Chi-Chi noticed that _gleam_ on Goku's eyes when he spoke about training and fighting. _'Well, if I am going to become his wife, someday, I have got to enjoy the same things that he does, right?' _

"Let's spar," the girl said firmly, putting her small fist in her hips.

"_What?_" Goku asked dumbfounded.

"I said let's spar," Chi-Chi repeated.

"Are you sure, Chi?" Goku asked. "No offence, but I _may_ hurt you."

"I'm sure," Chi-Chi replied, in a decided manner.

"Okay," Goku replied, dropping into his stance. "If you say so, but I warn you, I _am_ stronger than ya!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll see! I am _not_ weak!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she launched to attack him, and so their sparring began.

They kept like this until evening, when they finally decided to stop. They were sitting on the grass looking at the lake. Chi-Chi was panting heavily, while Goku was slightly out of breath, but still surprised by Chi-Chi's strength.

"You were right, you're not weak," Goku commented as he stared at the lake. "You're a pretty good fighter. You actually had me a couple of times!"

Chi-Chi blushed as she looked to the side. "Thank you," she said panting, though significantly less so.

Goku chuckled. "No prob, Chi," he replied grinning. "We better return. Your Dad might be gettin' worried, and I hafta go back to Kame House."

Chi-Chi let out a sight. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, somewhat sadly. She didn't want this date to end! "Let's go."

Goku nodded and followed the girl back to her village. And as they walked side by side on the grassy fields, Goku though about his and Chi-Chi's '_date_'. He looked at the girl beside him and smiled.

Having a '_date_' was not half bad after all!

* * *

**There! It is done! Goku and Chi-Chi's first date, adapted to my A/U! Yay! **

**About the time place, there is a little flaw in the Manga. Goku and Krillin did _not _train for an entire year with Master Roshi but eight months, so when the Red Ribbon Army Saga occurred it had _not _been a year, so the Dragon Balls should have _not_ been activated, though they were, anyways. Maybe few people noticed—or cared—about this flaw, but I did! ;P **

**By the way, if you want to know more about my A/U and the times where events occur, just go to my profile, there is a timeline made by myself there! ;)**

**So, how was this? Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this! Pretty please! And if you have any request for a One-Shot about this anything but ordinary family, please tell me! I need ideas! **

**Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! Please go check my other stories as well! Pretty please? *Puppy-like eyes***

**'Til my next update! See y'all, people! ;D**


End file.
